Alone With Itachi
by SasukesBrokenHeart
Summary: Sasuke is alone with a highly buzzed Itachi and Itachi keeps moving closer and closer to him, what is Itachi planning to do? contains: hard yaoi, incest, and swearing. happy birthday ITAxSASU


Alone with Itachi

{Heyo! I'm still alive for those people who care! Wow, it's been awhile since my last fanfic… anyways, this is my birthday present to my friend, whose username is ITAxSASU! So…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D She asked me to write a hardcore yaoi for her birthday and I'm too nice so I couldn't refuse! So here it is! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW (Btw this is my first one shot…and hardcore yaoi fanfic)}

**Re:EDIT- guess who's back?! Damn right, it's SasukesBrokenHeart! Listen, I'm revising this story again. I'm adding more detail and making it funnier this time around. Or I'm trying. I've read all the comments and this just had to happen. I can't leave my story like this. Here we go people, let's try one more time! **

**WARNING!** Contains swearing, suggested sasunaru AND kisaita, and two guys doing it, now don't say at the end I didn't warn because I did! This rated M for a reason people! **WARNING!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and I assure you, I am not Masashi

[Sasuke: 21 Itachi: 24]

_Sasuke's POV-_

Being alone with Itachi is one thing, being alone with Itachi when he's drunk, is a whole other story. After everyone left our house after the party, we've been just sitting here on the couch, placed in the middle of a room full of crushed red solo cups, spilled beer, and confetti. Completely motionless. Itachi's pretty buzzed and I'm sober as hell. Itachi keeps looking over, I keep looking away, things were just getting REALLY awkward now. I pondered with the thought of saying I'm tired and going up to bed but I'm positive (and I mean POSITIVE) Itachi's gonna follow me. The last thing I want is Itachi in my bed. Who knows what the hell he'll do to me! So, I just sit here, in silence. Waiting. I looked over at Itachi, you know, to see if he passed out yet, but no. He's sitting there, slightly leaning on the arm of the couch with his head turned this way, staring back at me. I looked away. After a few seconds, I turned my head slightly and looked at him through the corner of my eye, trying to make it not noticeable, and to my surprise, Itachi was now sitting in the middle of the couch. Wait, wasn't he just over at the other end of the couch? He's still staring. I turn my head all the way to look at him and give him the signature 'Uchiha Death Glare', now completely pissed off. "Didn't our parents tell you it's impolite to stare?" I say. His response to this was just sitting there and smiling evilly. Oh shit. Itachi reached out his hand and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He pulled my face just in front of his. Shit, shit, shit! It's moments like these where I wish I was drunk.

_Itachi's POV-_

I couldn't take it anymore! This beautiful human being who is Sasuke Uchiha sits right in front of me and you expect me not to wanna lock us in a room with a "do not disturb" sign on the door? You're insane! His black, spiky hair that falls perfectly every time, his muscular and toned body, that snow white, flawless skin, and his dark beautiful eyes… he's perfect! I mean, I know he's my baby brother, but still! We'll be laughing about this moment in the future! I think… anyways, he's in my hands now and I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want to him! You people are so judgmental! If you were where I was right now, you would be thinking these thoughts too! YOU PROBABLY ARE NOW! Sasuke's beautiful face is right in front of mine. There's only a small distance between our mouths, I would just have to slightly lean just a bit…

_Sasuke's POV-_

What the hell!? Itachi! NO! Don't lean in, you bastard! I'm a guy and I'm your brother! I know where this is going! And I don't like it! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke was paralyzed from shock. Itachi broke the kiss and shoved him down to the couch so Sasuke was lying on his back, and completely vulnerable. Itachi straddled Sasuke and gave a smirk before leaning down and smashing his lips against Sasuke's. Itachi shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and tried to entwine it with Sasuke's. Sasuke moved his tongue to the back of his mouth and tried to avoid Itachi's. Itachi's hand went down and slipped into Sasuke's pants. He felt his way around Sasuke's pants, toying with his reactions, until Itachi found what he was looking for. He stroked and rubbed Sasuke's member before gripping it firmly. Sasuke jumped at the touch of Itachi's cold hand squeezing hard on his member. Sasuke pushed on Itachi's chest, trying to free himself of Itachi's evil ways. Itachi stopped kissing Sasuke and put his head back and leaned it on his free hand so he could fully look at Sasuke's face, all while keeping a firm grip on Sasuke's member, of course.

_Sasuke's POV-_

This world doesn't make sense anymore! I thought he was straight but… wait. When's the last time Itachi had a girlfriend?! Has he been this way the whole time?! Damnit! He's always hanging out that shark looking guy, what was his name again? Ki-, Kiso-, Kisa-…? I don't know, but who knows what they've done! Why didn't I notice this before… you're stupid, Sasuke! STUPID! The shark guy is probably away and Itachi's horny as hell! So he's taking it out on me, his little brother! That's why he just shoved his tongue down my throat and his hand down my pants! "Itachi! Let go and get the hell off of me!" I yelled …oh fuck… why am I hard?! It's Itachi's hand, you dick! DON'T ENJOY THIS. I hope Itachi doesn't notice!

_Itachi's POV-_

I'm gonna let go AND get off him? He's insane too! Wait, what is…what is this? Damnit Sasuke, you got a boner! HA! Success! Sasuke's enjoying every moment of this! One point, Itachi! Zero, Sasuke!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi slipped his hand from Sasuke's pants, giving Sasuke's member one last stroke on his way out. He messily, unloosened his own red tie and pulled it over his head and threw it aside. Itachi then proceeded to quickly unbutton his black dress shirt, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Itachi's shirt was now across the room, landing on the hard wood floor. Sasuke looked at Itachi in shock and bit his lip softly, not wanting what was about to come. Itachi moved forward and sat on Sasuke's arms before Sasuke could realize what was actually going on. Now Itachi could more easily take off Sasuke's clothes. Itachi pulled off Sasuke's dark red tie, slightly messing up Sasuke's hair and threw it over his shoulder. He then began to unbutton Sasuke's white dress shirt, rubbing Sasuke's chest softly while he was unbuttoning the buttons. He moved himself back, and not meaning to, rubbed the bulge that was his in his pants with Sasuke's. Itachi quietly moaned and Sasuke whimpered at the feeling. Itachi slipped Sasuke's shirt off and dropped it on the ground next to them. With that being done, he quickly undid Sasuke's belt and grabbed the tops of Sasuke's black pants and boxers and pulled them down while he moved back to his original end of the couch. Itachi slipped them off Sasuke's legs and threw them across the room. Sasuke laid motionless, too scared to move with his arm covering his eyes. Itachi stood up and took off his own black pants and boxers and sat back down on the couch. He moved forward and grabbed Sasuke's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Things were about to get rough.

_Sasuke's POV-_

I feel so helpless! He's too strong! Damn you, Itachi! UGH, I CANT BREAK FREE! We're really gonna do this! He's really gonna fuck me up the ass! I mean, it's not like it's the first time I've done it with another guy. Naruto and I had some real fun times, but I was always the dominant one! Fucking Itachi! First he's throwing clothes everywhere and now he's going to be inside of me! UGH. WHAT DO I DO?! Help!

_Itachi's POV-_

Hahaha! Victory goes to Itachi! 2 points, Itachi! Zero, still Sasuke! Time for me and Sasuke to have some real brotherly bonding time!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi took his own three fingers and put them in his mouth and sucked on them until he felt they were wet enough. Sasuke just watched in silence while his face was starting to take the shades of a red tomato. Itachi removed his wet fingers from his mouth and shoved them up Sasuke's hole without saying a word of preparation. Sasuke shrieked in pain. Itachi scissored them around and stretched Sasuke's hole out. Itachi looked down at his member and looked as though he was contemplating something.

_Itachi's POV-_

I can't really go in dry, right? I mean, that sure would be a pain in the ass… GET IT?! Ba dum tss. Hmm what can I use…? I studied the coffee table in front of the couch for something I could use in the place of lube. Is that lotion I see? I reached out with my free hand, because, you know, my other hand was still inside Sasuke. I picked up the hand lotion that my mother usually leaves out on the table. I read the bottle. "Mango mandarin scented…" I mumbled to myself. That's just what I want my dick to smell like! This will work!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi took his fingers out of Sasuke and Sasuke grimaced at the pain. Itachi opened up one hand and used the other to squeeze lotion on to his palm. He put the lotion back down on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together. Sasuke took his arm away from his eyes and watched Itachi, wide-eyed. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smiled playfully. Sasuke gulped and didn't take his eyes off Itachi. Itachi placed both his hands on his own member and began rubbing it with lotion. Itachi moaned as his hands pumped his throbbing member. All Sasuke could do was watch as his own member began throbbing at the sight that was before him. Itachi, looked down, satisfied with the amount of lotion he had put on. Itachi's hands moved to Sasuke's waist as gripped onto it. Sasuke held his breath and tried to relax. Itachi then roughly shoved his own member deep inside of Sasuke. Each thrust got harder and harder and Sasuke moaned loudly in either pain or pleasure. Sasuke could feel Itachi deep inside of him, feeling like he was tearing apart his insides. Itachi kept holding onto Sasuke's waist for support and Sasuke threw his head back, smashing it against the arm of the couch.

_Sasuke's POV-_

Oh, Itachi! I would yell at you to stop, but, this feeling is like no other! This is better than any experience I've ever had with Naruto! "Itachi! H-harder!" I pleaded. I know I should be disgusted with myself right about now, but that can all wait till tomorrow.

_Itachi's POV-_

Damn Sasuke's tight! It feels so good though! AHH IT'S AMAZING. Better than anything I've ever had with that shark guy...what was his name again? Eh who cares, but did Sasuke say he wants me to thrust harder? HELL YEAH HE DID. You got it little bro!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi slammed into Sasuke as hard as he could and Sasuke moaned at every little thing Itachi did. Sasuke jumped as Itachi hit his g-spot. Chills erupted throughout Sasuke's body and beads of sweat formed on his fore head. Itachi smirked, and skillfully kept aiming for that one spot. Sasuke clawed at the couch, and began slurring his words. He felt like he was going to explode from just pure pleasure.

_Sasuke's POV-_

"I-I-I-tachi!" I slurred, "You're-OHH!-fucking amazing!"

_Itachi's POV-_

Suck up. But thank you!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi released one hand from Sasuke's waist and moved it to Sasuke's member. Itachi squeezed Sasuke's throbbing member tightly and began pumping it in time with each thrust. Sasuke was sent over the edge, never have before feeling such pleasure. Itachi concentrated on trying to keep thrusting into Sasuke and stroke his member, while Sasuke wriggled around beneath him, not being able to stand the good feeling.

_Sasuke's POV- _

"Itachi! Ahh I'm gonna cum!" I could feel it in my stomach; I was going to any minute.

_Itachi's POV-_

"I'm going to cum too!" This is the best part! And best of all, I get to release it inside Sasuke!

_Nobody's POV-_

Itachi gave Sasuke one last, strong thrust and squeezed his member before they both rolled into their climax. Sasuke moaned as he released his load all over his and Itachi's stomach. Sasuke's hole squeezed tight on Itachi's member as Sasuke came. Itachi groaned at the feeling of the tight grip around his member and came deep inside of him. Sasuke trembled at the warmth in his insides. Itachi pulled out slowly and sat back; leaning on the other arm of the couch, admiring his naked brother covered in cum. Sasuke sat up slowly and smiled tiredly at Itachi. Itachi smiled back.

_Sasuke's POV-_

Mental note, when Itachi's drunk, make sure your standing nearby. "Itachi… we should do that again sometime… and maybe this time you can give me a heads-up?" I shrugged my shoulders at the suggestion.

_Itachi's POV-_

I leaned on my hand and smirked. He wants to do it again, took him long enough to realize. "Ha-ha! Good one Sasuke! If I told you when I felt like attacking you and having sex, that would take out all the fun! But I will gladly do this again soon. Just you wait…"

_Sasuke's POV-_

I smiled at Itachi and knew that soon was either later tonight or early tomorrow. "Fantastic. I can't wait." I looked down at myself and saw I was completely covered in cum, more than I had thought. I could still feel Itachi's inside of me. "I think I'm going to go take a shower, I'm full of semen…"

_Itachi's POV-_

"But I like you that way." Sasuke's faced turned as a red as a tomato. He has the cutest reactions! Wait, why is he walking away giggling? SASUKE! Come back! "Sasuke, wait! I'm taking a shower with yoOOuu~" I chased after Sasuke and smiled. This was going to be the beautiful beginning of an incest relationship… wait, no. Not incest. Uchihacest.

{ITAxSASU, I hoped you liked it! (No loved it) I worked hard on it and for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it too, plz comment and don't be too hard, this is my first time writing a hardcore yaoi fanfic.}

Happy birthday! Love, your friend, SasukesBrokenHeart

**EEEDDDIIITTT: Hey people, I edited the story and, I guess, made it better? -Shrugs- I don't really know… I was bored and it needed work, so let's see how people think of it now. **_**Let the games begin**_

**Re:EDIT: I revised it again like I said at the beginning, tell me what you think, does it need more work? Has it improved? Do you think it's funny? Please leave a comment telling me what you think! It will really be appreciated! **** And I just wanna say that I fully know who Kisame is. Just to make things clear so there's no confusion. Eh heh heh, leave a comment! Sasuke out. **


End file.
